Modern data networks carry different types of services, e.g., voice, video, streaming music, web pages, email, etc. Label switching (LS) provides data carrying services for communication networks that direct data from one network node to the next based on labels rather than network addresses. The labels identify virtual links between two nodes rather than end points. Label switching approach is used in Frame Relay, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) and Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) protocols. MPLS traffic engineering (MPLS-TE) provides an enhancement to the MPLS primarily aimed at offering “engineered” traffic paths or MPLS-TE tunnels, also known as label switched paths (LSPs). MPLS-TE provides efficient way of forwarding traffic throughout the network, avoiding over-utilized and under-utilized links. In addition, MPLS TE aims at providing higher level of quality to service providers by offering higher degree of path protection. For example, backup paths can be pre-determined for physical paths, links or nodes through an MPLS-TE LSP so that a primary link or node can be switched to its backup link or node if the primary path fails.
The switchover from the primary link to the backup link is referred to as Fast Re-route (FRR). Various mechanisms are known that can be used for FRR implementations. However, the known FRR implementations are very hardware and compute resource intensive and can overburden the CPU (central processing unit). This can result in significant traffic drop, which can get worse for higher link capacity.